


MiM Solves a Problem

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OT5/6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pre-movie. Jack and Pitch, having just met, have sex outside under a full moon. They both thought it would be funny as MiM has neglected them both for so long.However, MiM is either not impressed, or has a purpose. He ensures that Jack is impregnated with Pitch’s baby. Over the next few months (or years, even) Jack notices his powers going a little haywire, how he starts craving weird things like to eat ice and sometimes even to sit in the heat for a bit. Then his belly starts to swell. He seeks out Pitch’s help but Pitch doesn’t answer (busy working on his nightmare sand). Jack then asks one of the Yeti’s for help, simply requesting that he help him get diagnosed. Of course, Phil alerts North, knowing it’s serious and the man lets him stay...[cut for length]"GUYS. I think this is the first mpreg I’ve ever written. Do I get a merit badge or something? Anyway, this fic can also be known as “the one where MiM makes the OT+ have a baby to fix their marriage”, which is really a terrible idea. I don’t have Bunny being cruel because I really don’t think that fits his character, so rest easy there.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	MiM Solves a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/4/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Eventually Jack gives birth to a baby/babies (through his own magic or Bunnymund’s: spirit of fertility/new life, yo). This can tie into movie canon or not. Would like it if initially Bunnymund is quite cruel towards Jack, and then realises the kid is actually upset and they become friends.
> 
> I put the dub-con warning up because obviously MiM messed with Jack’s body without consent. Jack and Pitch’s sex is totally consensual, but if I should change the warning to non-con anyway, I’d be happy to.

“There’s something I have to tell you,” Jack says, not meeting the eyes of the other Guardians. He hunches forward, staring at the grass of the Warren. He felt all too likely to be sick when he next opened his mouth. Suddenly it seemed like a terrible idea for him to have asked everyone to meet here, but if anyone could help, it would probably be Bunny.  
  
“Go on,” Tooth says gently after a long, long pause.  
  
Jack gulps. “Okay. Well…something weird is happening to me. And…though I really don’t understand _how_ …I think that it has to do with Pitch—but probably not in any way you’re thinking.” Should he show them or tell them first? He didn’t really want to look at what he had to show himself. Better tell. “So.” He looks up. Everyone else wears worried expressions, but they’re not freaking out yet. “Not too long before Pitch attacked everyone…we ran into each other and…uh…we had sex.”  
  
To Jack’s surprise, the Guardians take the news calmly, exchanging shrugs and sighs and a few rueful shakes of the head. Sandy pats Jack’s hand and forms a pair of check marks over his head, followed by a question mark. “Yes,” Jack croaks, once he understands. “I mean, maybe that seems kind of freaky but—”  
  
“Don’t worry, Jack,” Tooth interrupts. “It’s not as if the rest of haven’t—”  
  
“But that’s not all,” Bunny interrupts her in turn. “You said something weird was happening to you now.”  
  
“Can you tell?” Jack whispers.  
  
“Why would I be able to—aw, crikey. I’ll need to see that to believe it.”  
  
“Okay,” Jack says shakily, and before he can talk himself out of it, lifts his sweatshirt to reveal the new swell of his belly. The swelling is darker than the rest of his pale skin, but not in a healthy way. Instead, it looks more like something’s filled Jack with ink or sewn a huge polished obsidian inside him.  
  
“Is this what it looks like?” North asks Bunny. “But how? This is not—Jack is not—”  
  
Bunny holds up a hand to North. “Jack. This looks like a pregnancy. If you want help, I’m going to need to ask you a few questions.  
  
Jack nods and tries to focus on the idea that Bunny will help rather than the idea that he really is pregnant.  
  
“All right. Was there any reason for you to expect that you could get pregnant?”  
  
“None.” Jack laughs bitterly.  
  
“And was there any other individual who might be involved?”  
  
Jack shakes his head. “Why do you think…I mean…there was no one else.”  
  
Sandy gives his hand a comforting squeeze.   
  
“I’m going to need to touch your belly,” Bunny says. “If this really is a pregnancy caused by Pitch, there are some things I’ll only be able to determine by magic. Contact will mean I have to use less force, and since we don’t know what might happen…”  
  
“It’s all right,” Jack sighs nervously. “I understand.”  
  
Bunny has him lie down on the grass before placing his paw gently on Jack’s stomach. He closes his eyes and carefully moves his paw over Jack’s abdomen, pausing every now and then to say a few words in a language Jack doesn’t know.  
  
Jack finds himself blushing at the strange intimacy, though of late he’s begun to wonder what intimacies count as strange among the Guardians.  
  
Bunny opens his eyes, but keeps his paw on Jack as he looks first to him and then the others. “None of you are going to like this,” he says.  
  
It’s only Bunny’s touch that keeps Jack from bolting before he continues.  
  
“First thing, this is definitely a pregnancy. And Jack and Pitch are the parents. But the magic that allowed it to happen was the Man in the Moon’s.”  
  
“But why?” North exclaims.  
  
“If that’s what he wanted to do, why Jack?” Tooth asks, her crest flared in anger. “He’s in _no way_ prepared!”  
  
Sandy offers a few symbols that Jack can’t read, but cause Bunny to scoff. “I don’t buy it, Sandy, he knows how to talk, I think he just doesn’t _get it_.”  
  
“If that’s what you think, Sandy, then we have to explain things to Jack now,” Tooth says.  
  
North frowns deeply. “So we are not trusted with natural development. I do not like it. This all relies on Manny assuming we will be very protective and possessive of Jack, and that Pitch will be very protective and possessive of child—but! A child! This is no way to heal.” He turns to Bunny. “ _Will_ it be a child?”  
  
Bunny turns to Jack. “Will it?”  
  
Jack pales. “As opposed to what? I mean, it is half me, right?”  
  
“It’ll be a child,” Bunny says, patting Jack’s shoulder reassuringly.  
  
“I think Sandy should go tell Pitch while we explain things,” Tooth says.  
  
Sandy asks her if she’s sure.  
  
“Of course I’m sure,” she says. “Because I think you’re also the only one who can drag him back.”  
  
Sandy raises his eyebrows and nods firmly.  
  
“Not to the Warren!” Bunny folds his arms. “Not yet, no matter what the Man in the Moon is trying to do.”  
  
“Workshop, then,” North says, lifting Jack to his feet. “All rooms are still there.”  
  
“What is going on?” Jack asks. “Why go get Pitch? I mean, we don’t _need_ him at—at this point, do we?”  
  
Tooth places her hand on his elbow as she leads him towards a tunnel. “What you have to understand, Jack, is that for a long time, being a Guardian wasn’t just about work…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #shotgun wedding new husband!Jack
> 
> blackandbluedragonofberk reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Please continue this!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: You know, I normally hate mpreg, but this was good.


End file.
